


"It Suits You."

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe DID tell Finn he looked good in his jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It Suits You."

Poe wiped sweat off of his brow, smiling as he finished working on his X-Wing for the day. He laughed when BB-8 asked if he was finished, nodding his head. “Yeah, I think I’m done. I’m just going to go to my room and change, okay? Tell Rey we should all be going out to have a picnic on that grassy hill she spotted later, yeah?”

BB trilled in delight, happily zipping off to do as they were asked.

The pilot watched his droid leave before starting to head back inside himself, heading straight for his bedroom to get a change of clothes. When he opened the door however he stopped, eyes growing wide as he stared.

“I was waiting for you,” Finn hummed.

“I…oh…”

Finn was stark naked, save for Poe’s jacket on his shoulders. He smiled at Poe, winking at him cheekily as he leaned back onto his elbows. “Do you have time to play?” he asked.

“…yeah, I think so.”

“Good.”


End file.
